


What's in a Name

by LibertyBelleAnne



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Future Hero Trio, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyBelleAnne/pseuds/LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: The Future Hero Trio has come together across the multiverse. They are assembling to fight evil, defend good, protect the innocence, and make the wicked pay. But first they need to pick out names.
Kudos: 1





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: You recognize it then it's probably not mine.

**The Future Hero Trio**

**What's in a Name**

Three dark haired teens gathered in a small workshop discussing their future plans.

"Why can't we just use our current names?"

"Because new earth and new team means new names. It's all about aesthetics."

"Really?" Violet raised an eyebrow in exasperation, "It has nothing to do with you being the only one without an super alter ego."

"That is... not the point," Wilbur crossed his arms, "How about Violet the Violent?"

"I'm not a pirate or a viking." The girl mirrored Wilbur's stance.

"Well you do..." At the glare he backpedaled with hands raised, "Kidding, I'm kidding"

"The Invisible Woman."

"Wil That's just awful," She complained.

"I think It already taken," Hiro added helpfully from his workbench.

"You can be" Wilbur went after a new victim pointing at the other boy pausing for dramatic effect, "Hiro the Hero."

Both his friends groaned dropping their heads into their hands.

What up with you and The?" Hiro questioned pushing his goggles up into his messy hair.

"Well I am Wilbur The Awesome, The Amazing, The Magnificent."

"More like The Annoying," Violet shot as she moved to study Hiro's work.

"Or The Long Winded," Hiro added as he stood up from his project to face the other boy.

"The Obnoxious."

"The Arrogant."

"Okay I get it, no The in our names," Wilbur lifted his hand to his heart in mock pain, "Geez attack a guy who's just trying to help."

"We already have names," Hiro reminded.

Wilbur waved his hand ignoring the comment, "Besides I was thinking Time Lord, Master of time and space,"

"I think that's taken as well" Hiro informed elbowing the snickering girl.

"Oh come on the infamous 'they' can't own all the names."

"Just because you've been all over the universes doesn't mean you can steal other people's ideas!" Hiro huffed in exasperation.

"Well technically I don't think individual copyright laws transfer across different dimensions," Wilbur smirked smugly with a shrug.

"I think we need to focus on more important things than the availability of hero names," Hiro states pulling his goggles back down turning back to his desk.

"We do need to focus on getting all of us back to our true earths," Violet offered diplomatically, "But we do need to plan ahead for our stay on this earth. With Wilbur's regulator we don't need to worry about any unplanned dimension jumping. These people could use our help and protection, while we are here."

"Don't patronize me guys. I know I'm not a real hero," Wilbur forced a bitter smile.

Violet reached up to place her hand on his shoulder, "That's not true Wil."

"But it is. All of this is my fault. You guys would be home saving your own Earth with your real teams if you didn't get pulled into my space rift." Wilbur shrugged off the comforting hand.

"That wasn't your fault. Based on the irregularities of the rift you had no way of knowing let alone controlling it." Hiro stood again facing his friend's pain head on.

Wilbur ignored them continuing to rant bitterly, "There's Violet Parr our fearless leader. Who not only comes from a famous family of supers but has been fighting crime regularly for three years. Not to mention the ability to not only lead us to victory but to be freaking invisible while doing it. Then we have Hiro Hamada the freaking genius. Graduated at thirteen, champion bot fighter and can't forget the fact he created his own superhero team with the power of his mind. Last and least of all Wilbur Robinson. Son of inventor billionaire and nothing but trouble. Always being in the wrong place at the wrong time and ruins everything for everyone he comes in contact with."

The superheroes remained silent; waiting for their friend to run out of steam. They'd learned it was easier to wait instead of trying to interrupt. When the only sound was Wilbur gasping breathing, finally stopping for a breath in between words, they tag teamed to help their hurting friend and teammate.

Hiro started talking first, "You need to look at this from a new angle."

"You have helped people all over the multiverse," Violet added helpfully.

"Just think of the scientific discoveries, new fields of research and people you can help from your experiences through different dimensions!" Hiro exclaimed, gripping Wilbur's arm, getting excited by the possibilities.

"We never would of meet," Violet spoke placing a hand on both her teammates shoulders, "We never would of started this team."

Sighing dramatically Wilbur ran a hand down his face and nodded in defeat. "Fine! Your both right it is kinda awesome even if it kinda sucks too." Sighing loudly again at Violet's pointed glare, "And yes I am a valued and important member of this team. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Violet agreed sarcastically before breaking into a genuine grin and ruffling his cowlick affectionately.

Wilbur swatted at her hands playfully, "Hey, watch the hair."

"Careful you wouldn't want to mess with Captain Time Travel over here," Hiro smirked.

"Hey, now there's an idea. I could…" Wilbur started excitedly.

"No!" His friends shouted in unison.

"Your not even a captain," Violet pointed out sensibly.

"Yeah and you can't plagiarize from your favorite tv show from your own world. That's just wrong." Hiro admonished pointing his finger in Wilbur's pouting face.

"But if we don't come up with names the media will just make some crappy ones up," Wilbur whined "Do you really want to be Squirrel Girl or Batman?"

"We already have cool names." Hiro pointed out smugly.

"You aren't going to leave me to be named something stupid like Matter-Eater Lad. It will bring the credibility of our whole team down. Purse snatchers will laugh at the sight of us. They will write it on my tombstone. My family will laugh on my grave. Do you really want to be responsible for that kind of trauma?"

"Wil, we will help you pick a name if you stop talking," Wilbur silenced and mimed zipping his lips.

"But seriously what are we going to call our team," Wilbur asked unable to keep silent any longer than thirty seconds.

Hiro and Violet shared a glance before answering in unison, " That is an excellent question."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So I decided to clarify some of the universe plot points. Wilbur was helping his dad with a project in Todayland which basically opened a wormhole to different dimensions that Wilbur got sucked into. This caused an energy instability in his body which sends him to different places without warning. He meet Violet and then Hiro on their respective Earths. When they tried to help the dimensional traveler they got sucked into the wormhole with him. Hiro is able to make a device that stabilize Wilbur's energy keeping him from jumping around through the wormhole. This however leaves them all stranded on a random Earth, which they decide to help protect until they can all get back to their own homes.


End file.
